


lmao help me analyze my dreams please they're concerning

by yezmine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, I don't know what that is, Monsters, fears, i think there's killer bears at some point, please help me analyze them, procrastination, random entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezmine/pseuds/yezmine
Summary: these past year i started documenting my dreams. Some of them are really weird, confusing and kinda alarming. I am also procrastinating my finals so you're welcome future me :)





	lmao help me analyze my dreams please they're concerning

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's some words in french. Also uhm i directly wrote them on my note app directly after waking up. I also haven't read it in quite a while so i serisouly don't know what i am about to put on the internet for the whole word to see lol.

Dreams   
I was in a swimming pool with th people from class but I wasn’t shaved and it was disgusting   
I was in Greece and I was looking for a cat so that I could by so thing specific from him but I couldn’t find him so we went looking for him everywhere and so we went to a crazy lady and then to in like Thailand cause we were riding an elephant but then we found the cat and while flying we went to the island and it was a White Island with marriages and shit   
Horny dream about big boobs   
I forgot the last ones

Part2   
I was in a classroom the B01 and I was giving my back to the whiteboard. We were correcting the physics test and the teacher was weirdly enough the English teacher and after seeing the paper I saw that I missed like 4 sheets of questions and I was like no one will kno if I do them so I wanted to do them but I had to feel a mushroom or smth and stuff like ughhh I got so stressed that I woke up   
I also met bts in my room and hugged the Maknae line and told them that they were wonderful and it felt just so good I just felt so warm   
I was at a party and the house was supper big and it was also a market and had all kinds of chocolate but then I had to follow someone and we passed by the cinema room with some adults and then I emerged onto the supermarket and some girls were apparently drunk and completely naked so yeah   
I had another dream but I forgot about it Part3   
I had a dream that I went to Japan with Tyler from twenty one pilots and I wanted to go to a shop to buy some stuff but I was looking for my sisters credit credit cause for some reason I had her suit case and I saw that the dudes in the thing where like super suspicious so I started searching faster but I knew that I wouldn’t be fast enough and we would get caught or smth. The problem is that they saw us I think and it was some king of motel room but anyway and Tyler wasn’t good his mind wasn’t in the right place so I gave him my earphones the green ones and put on some music for him he was just giving but then the dude pulled out a super weird gun and he saw me so I talked English trying to like tell them 1. I was here 2. Pls don’t shoot me so then I tried talking in Arabic. Failed. He shit me but the bullet didn’t go through me it felt like someone contrôles it and some grandpa was apparently with us and had super powers and he shot me 3 more times he was really close of damaging my hand the 4th time. Then I only had one choice kill them cause Tyler was here and I wanted him to be fine. Then i had like a flash future or smth where I knew that I burned the place down and killed everyone in it at the same time but I didn’t want to do that but then another guy came with a longer gun the ones they used during the French Revolution and I took that and started smashing there skulls but then it felt really sluggish so I had to kill them and I had those flash forwards again and it was just very creepy. So I killed them but then the grandpa was like u missed go fast and started calling the police I was panicking cause my suit case was all messy and shit and again I knew that I wasn’t going to make it it felt like someone was forcing me to stay. It was so weird I hated it I put on my hoodie cause I was wearing my hardvadd one and two police men were looking at me but I looked shocked so I think they let me go cause I look disgusted or smth but anyway in my fast forward I recognized them I had actually burned them to make sure they wouldn’t eat on us and was thinking about it while going down some spiral stairs I wanted to burn down the building but I saw a lot of people espadcially women with a lot of hair so I was like that’s what’s gonna spread the fighter faster but I would kill a lot of people so I didn’t and then I remembered that my fingerprints are all over the crime scene and the gun.

The second part of my dream was my mom my sister and I I think abroad but my mom was deaf so I talked in sign language and we were on a bus and I saw an ad in the mall but like outside we were still in the bus that like euphoria season 2 came out and I was supper excited so I asked my mom if we could go see it and there was also an ad with ze days and her mother trying to cook in front of a Bosch product which was crazy. Then my sister was like no I don’t want to I want to buy close the show is stupid I was like bitch u did not so I challenged her. The thing was the people were so scared of us fighting they stopped the bus and got off of it but the conductor of the bus was like we’ll look through ur stuff and if I like them I’ll win. I had a lot of marvel stuff so I was like ugh embarrassing but still and then my sister was a random dude that I didn’t know but that’s whatever again dream didn’t care so i don’t either. I was loosing but then to finish it off I showed them my shampoo which was white strawberries and mint scented. I won. The driver was James Corden. So i won I was excited I was going to go see euphoria whoopdidoobop. But then we wanted to check the arcade with games and stuff. That didn’t go well. There were in those things like blue bear plushies everywhere and they were cute af and the games were like the McDonald’s ones but bigger and stuff and I was playing when I found a secret door that didn’t want to open but then it opened and there was like a black plushie bear and I was like tf so I wanted to like take him to show it to my sister but then it wanted to attack me so I stepped on it and I unlocked some kind of video game where I had 4 choices I took the multiply one and then the change the color but the scientist saw me (he was a teen) and he chased me and I managed to like go out from the secret place to the arcade but suddenly I became sluggish. Not cool. So I started stepping on those bear plushies that still very much wanted me dead. And I unlocked the change animal option and the I had a grey tortoise but with cricket ears that could transform into a cricket for like 5 seconds or smth and Jump around???? So I took him in my hand and jumbed on those poor plushies heads and I started running like a madman and I went out on some stairs and turns out it was the stairs for the sorcerers Wavery Place. I saw the dude Russo. Anyway. I threw my grey caoutchoutic tortoise/cricket on the mattress and tried to hide but the police was chasing me and Amy mom opened the door and when she heard about what I did she screamed YASMIIIIINE and I woke up without watching euphoria season 2 

Had a dream mom took us to a late vacation like we were pretty desperate to travel somewhere and she found this pretty affordable cruise ship that was really big and fun and shit so we went there it was fun for most of the time but one day got goosebumps out of nowhere and our rooms where all open in both sides of a larger room at with beds lining the sides and there was a lot of makeup which we were supposed to abandon cause smth was happening to the ship to the big ass boat but I used this opportunity to still other peoples make up but that’s not the point. Anyway I bagged my clothes and stuff and I was ready to go because it was an emergency so I went to my parents who were sooooo chill like no ounce of anxiety while I was ducking panicking the reproches me of not bagfing their clothes too and not me to not worry but I descended in the like last floor and there was a big glass everywhere and the ship was dying the ship was actually a whale alley decomposing and rotting and it was fucking disgusting there was blood everywhere so I got a gilet and one of the crew meme bees told me to descend in the water j was the first one to do that but we were in the middle of the ocean so I descended while everyone was looking at me then the ship like it’s baby whales that were also rotting started coming at me but then they saved me and then we found a land and there was a really small patch of sand I was also one of the first ones to get out and all the dishes in the land were transparent and I though that’s neat but then an old men in the other side of the really small island if I can call it that told us that it was the plan of the captain all along to bring us here for us to be fed to the mysterious ocean creatures and the transparent fishes started biting us so with mom and dad we found an electric boat and fled to a city???? Or island that kinda loooked like somewhere in the Arab world or Indian but shown by Hollywood. End. 

I had a dream that I went to a mansion with some people don’t remember them and it was pretty big and I was scared shitless like seriously with goosebumps and everything I had a bad feeling about this trip so we seperated and each decided to look for smth alone in each room since it’s my point of view and my dream I went to a big salon with a chandelier and it was pretty dark and I had a flash light so I wa looking around when I found a little girl so I was approaching her and godamit o was shaking so much and then she looked at me and her face contorted irk self and she attacked me trying to eat me I was screaming at her and trying to fight her and my friends came and one of them had a bat and just smashed her head. From then on I was sooo scared and I was basically shutting my pants so we divided to go home but I was still feeling super guilty. When I got home I forgot about it a bit but then I went to our kind of balcony and I was sitting there and feeling guilty and my sister wasn’t there in her room there was mom and dad talking and looking at me I waved at them and stuff but then there was a small little child a /girl/ that attacked me just like in the mansion my heart lipped out of my throat I was shaking so much It was awful so I started fighting her with my legs cause I didn’t want to hurt her I was wearing socks and I was screaming for help and looking at mom and dad for them to come helping but no reaction they just continued their conversation so I had to fight her off and with my face messy and disgusting snot cjvered nose and saliva everywhere I smashed her skull against the pavement 3 times and I kept crying once I calmed myself I entered the kitchen and they were a lot of people but then tata rabia the so called maid, got possessed or smth and kept attacking us and people were trying to stop her and she kept trying to eat me no one did anything then she attacked someone else and everyone helped her she was still alive I don’t know what happened but I was shooked I couldn’t move smile or say anything. I wanted to take a bandage but someone came behind me and I just three feet away from her. The end 

20/10/20202  
Pretty sure I met evil today in my dream. I was in a cave and I met these différents personalities? Characters? People? Whatever they were all I think unlovable emotions. And it was going from 10 to 1. So when I arrived to one dipper mines was there and it was like he was possessed cause his eyes went behind his skull and transform into the number 1 or the world be and they looked at me and told me I like the fear in ur eyes. I think that it was fear because I was asking so bad so so bad and one of the veins in my necks were popping so hard they jelly playing with it until I snapped . I told them that they weren’t scaring me and that those emotions were okay to have and when we finally get the reign on them it’s the best feeling ever. So he take me ok I ll watch u from now on but ur not off the hook yet. I woke up shaking and so so scared but I made it I went through whatever the fuck that was. Now my problème is that I had 2 awful dreams then. One was about the transsexual community and how they got their freedom. There was zac effin on it. It was like the creation of the circus but with them this time. And the thing is that those trans people had a bar special for them and they were trying to get their rights so they March and there wa so much violence and injustice. And when we thought we made it and started celebrating there was a cataclys. I went outside to play with the dog to let the two main characters try to get into a relation ship but when I stepped outside I saw one of my younger friends all beat up. Some big ass scary guys came in there and I was so mad I attacked them. I don’t remember if I killed them or not but I hope no. The the police got involved and that was a mess. They started arresting people we couldn’t fight anymore they put us in those big open chambers with an open ceiling like the coliseum and put us naked. They were watching a they told us if u want to act like women then u’re gonna b treated like women’s my weaker friend was trans. Born a woman but felt like a man. I did see them in the coliseum with us. I am scared that they actually killed them. Flash forward I am now in a house for lady’s that need more behaving I think. It was a scary house Tim burton style. We were abused, enslaved and sexually harassed there. I did my best to protect the girls there but I don’t know if I made it or if it was enough I woke up before I knew it . But everything felt so real the anxiousness that I get from getting caught, how much their words and beatings hurt. I think that it was fears doing trying to show if I could live through this pain. I am heartbroken from what I had to saw in my dream. (The dream with the trans community was just a movie apparently and I really like that movie so pretty sure it was something that I was saying to the girls of the academy ).

14/12/2020  
I had a lot of dreams tonight but I don’t remember all of them so am gonna do my best.   
I think there was a competition or smth I don’t know but we were all rounded up in a small house I think it looked really close to the les orangers basement which is kinda cool or not I don’t know anyway I was with someone else or a lot of other people like we were a small groupe but then apparently there was danger so we had to go so I closed the door but more and more people kept coming I don’t know if they were nice or not they were also animals there were dogs and a big black wolf but it was f what we were running from we were running from a lady with a long dresss and long hair that kept going around and around and I was with my family I think hiding under a Blanket or at least sos sort of it like a tent ready to go outside if she came inside because there wasn’t a lot of écuries it was just a door with a lock that may I say struggled a lot with when the dogs and wolf came in cause I was scared shitless. Anyway she was walking super slowly outside of the door and I was super panicking so then my father I think or at least a man was saying a banishing spell but someone was making fun of it and they were making noise so they were coming to us faster and I was so scarred I went outside when it was actually just a lie so I kept running and running i couldn’t stop and I arrived in a house after like walking a fuck ton I don’t know what the front looked like or the interior I only remember some rooms. So I was inside and the lady who had the house was really classy and liked small people a lot she kept talking about that grandma that did all of this for them and showing me pictures and I looked at the windows and turns out the windows were giving to the court where we were hiding with everybody so I tried to escape cause they were super creepy. They showed me their two daughters bedroom super rich expensive and pink whatever so I think I tried to escape or I said one of my not well put commentary and they punished me by bringing me to the court yard with their windows and stuff they were rows of beds and I was with other girls that I tried to help by making them enter like the refuge the haven i think they didn’t making it. But I had a plan I was in bed with all of these beautiful ladies may I add and I decided that we were gonna escape by the windows and it’s what I did the day after I was climbing to get to the windows with the mean woman behind me and I managed to enter and I was caught by a man with a perfectly cut bear that was weird and they took me to MalAk Harim s room that smelled like freshly painted walls cause she heard I didn’t like the pink it was baby blue and grey and she had a pancarte with her weigh and her goal weights cause she used to do ballet but she stopped however I was astonished by the weights they were out there 42kg??? So I made a scandal and kept critiquing the person that did that to her with that obsession and the guy with the perfectly cut bear I kept criticizing him. But then I am in the basement still fancy with the grandma and she tells me that those nains like the small human were actually out slaves we never adored them but don’t tell to my daughter like the woman that I first met in the house. And she kept ranting and ranting. And then I was in a room with movies and I could absorb certain memories and I think that’s why I got caught the first time like this memory is the first time I was caught before meeting the grandma . Anyway I don’t have a lot of memory of all that shit which is sad 

Ok so I had 3 dreams last night really weiiiiirid ones lmao help smth wrong with my brain anyway it all started bc of a Philo exam and I was going thé the French institut and I was driving a car my sisters and I don’t pay in like years but I still had the card so I was like chill so I went there and they said ok but I remembered leaving my car keys in my car and I was like shit come one dude so I went there but then I saw a Moroccan man traditional clothes having between his arms like un poteau pour garder une place de parking?? Whatever he had it in his arm and hit another guy however when he hit him his head flew off and I was shooketh and someone was screaming and then he came to me and I was breathing hard he hit my head and I couldn’t feel anything except burning I don’t think he hit me heard enough to be fucking decapitated but it did burn and then my arm and I fell from shock in my stomach and then I was the man hitting me?!!!??!,?, omg I just remembered that and he hit me on my right leggggg and it was bleeding so bad wtf does this meaaaaan??????


End file.
